The Face Off: Klaine vs Finchel
by samlovesyoutoo
Summary: So, Kurt's headed back to McKinley with Blaine. Rachel just wants to win the Nationals with a duet with Finn. But, some of them obviously wants a change. A showdown is agreed upon to compensate their feud. Please do review! :D My first fan fic ever.
1. Let the battle begin

**The Face Off: Klaine vs. Finchel**

Kurt is heading back to McKinley while Blaine is of course, coming with his dear boyfriend. Blaine's essisted to know on how people roll at their glee club while at the same time is missing the Dalton Warblers.

Kurt's magnificently all dressed up, wearing a printed white v-neck, a Marc Jacob's turquoise jacket and fitted black pants that would match Blaine's semi-suit up get-up for their first day.

"What do you usually sing at McKinley?" Blaine asked Kurt with a huge smile on his face. He was obviously interested and was dying to know every single detail about it. "You'll see later." Kurt winked at him while Blaine's arm was wrapped around his waist as they quietly walked along the hall of their "new" school.

They finally arrived at the room where glee club usually had their meetings and showdowns. Kurt saw all these familiar faces again and he was delighted deep inside. A _reunion_. What a joy it has brought to Kurt's humble heart. Blaine glanced and saw the difference. There wasn't a counsel anymore, David and Wes weren't in charge of their meetings, and yes, he remembered Dalton once again. But he was up to face all these changes for his beloved boyfriend, Kurt.

Blaine greeted everyone with a smile and he gladly introduced himself. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you!". "Welcome here, man. I hope you'll have a fun time." Finn said as he shook Blaine's hand and gave him a good pat on the back.

"Hi I'm Brittany!" Brittany said as he quickly embraced Blaine. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw all these and he practically broke them apart. "Don't be jumping all over him, Brittany. I'll have you know he's taken."

"Aw, Kurt. Don't be so hard on her. She was just trying to be nice." Blaine responded to his boyfriend's jealousy and he slipped his fingers into Kurt's hand just to remind him how much he loves him.

"Sorry Kurt. I was just welcoming the new dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed with great happiness.

"Dolphin?" Blaine tilted his head with confusion.

Just when Brittany was going to explain herself, suddenly, Rachel came barging in and said "Hi Blaine and Kurt!"

"Oh hi, Rachel. Long time, no see." Blaine's smile was all over his face as he gave a hug to one of his old friends.

"Hi Rach." Kurt smiled and gave her a hug too.

"Oh you guys, you're really going to be a great help as back-up for us at Nationals! With you on our side, we are so going to win this!" Rachel said with great confidence.

"Back-up?" Blaine said with a mixture of anger and surprised tone.

Mercedes was well aware of the conversation as she had observed on a corner across them. "Oh, this is going to be interesting." She thought to herself.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room with his normal, well, Schuester look. "Class, I'd like everyone of you to welcome back, Kurt Hummel and of course, the newcomer Blaine Anderson!" Everyone clapped inside the room as they stood up to be recognized.

"Okay, we all know that Nationals is fast approaching and we need to brainstorm as soon as possible in order for us to win this thing."

"So" he clasped his hands "Any ideas?" and he raised in hands.

As usual, Rachel's eagerness was shown. She raised her hand and said "We should do another duet of another original song or some mash-up."

"That seems good, Rachel. But who's going to sing the duet?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Finn and I, of course! I mean, we've been doing this for every competition that we were in and we're doing a good job, after all."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't accept that that easily." Blaine interrupted as he stood

"Wh-what?" Rachel said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, it's quite unfair for you to claim the only right to sing at Nationals. I'm sure that there are some other people here who want to do the lead, too." and he furthered elucidated his point.

"The white-boy's right. It's not supposed to be always you right at the spotlight." Puck said in agreement of what Blaine said.

"Yeah, Glee club's filled with a lot of talents from different people and it's about time we showcase the others." Tina said.

"But, all of us want to win Nationals right? Finn and I are the best weapon that you could ever have!" Rachel insisted.

"No, you're not." Santana said as she glared on Rachel.

"Whoa, take it easy everyone." Mr. Schuester said in order to break the tension that was slowly building up. "How about a face off? A duet competition. Through this, we'll be able to know on who gets to sing for the lead in Nationals."

"I'm good with that." Artie said "But, I don't think I'm ready for lead. So, I'll pass."

"Me too. I might get too excited and pee on myself on stage." Mike said with a nervous expression on his face.

"So, who's interested in battling up against Finn and Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"We would. Blaine and I." Kurt suggested. "Is it okay for you, honey?" as he stared on his boyfriend's ridiculously subtle face. "I thought you'd never ask." Blaine responded.

"Who else is interested?" Mr. Schuester asked once more.

No one responded. "So...Finn and Rachel vs. Blaine and Kurt." Mr. Schuester tapped his fingers on the piano.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Sam said as he broke the silence.

"Be ready for next week." Mr. Schuester said as he pointed his finger on them and left the room. This officially marked the end of Glee's session for that day.

"I could smell the scent of victory on our way, Finn. We are so going to win this" as she hammered down her hand on air while she explained her "winning plan" to Finn.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other; their grin was quite small but still noticeable. They were up to something and this would mean that an awesome duet is fast approaching.


	2. Making wise decisions

While Kurt was reading on some musical books and looking up some important information that they needed in order to find the perfect song to sing at the showdown, Blaine seemed rather distracted being with Kurt. He can't help feel like jelly whenever he's around Kurt. His knees go weak and he's just so overwhelmed by his presence. He stares at Kurt with a rather sexy face until Kurt finally realized what Blaine was doing to him.

"Come on, Blaine. You need to help me if you really want to win." Kurt insisted.

"Yes, I do want to win this." Blaine spoke as he began to lean over Kurt. "But, I also want to do this." He tilted his head and gave Kurt a rather passionate but gentle kiss on his lips. Kurt's mouth tasted like strawberries for goodness sake, and all he wanted to do was to eat it all up. Blaine went further closer to Kurt as he grabbed his waist with both hands, while Kurt gripped his curly hair. Blaine moaned at the taste of Kurt's mouth and he felt like he could do this all day as he began nibbling on Kurt's soft skin. Kurt gave a rather sexy growl as they began to lean over a desk and soon; Kurt snapped back to his senses and gave a gentle push to Blaine.

"We...need...to focus." Kurt said with a rather exhausted voice as he fixed his wrinkled jacket.

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine responded as he cleaned his throat. "So, what've you found?" he said as he glanced upon a few open books Kurt has laid on the table.

"Oh, some Broadway songs. They all sound great and I think this is going to help us win the competition." Kurt smiled.

"That sounds nice, but..." Blaine said with a rather unsure tone.

"But what?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, broadway songs are truly terrific. But, I don't think this will be the key for us to win." Blaine explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt crossed his arms and his voice sounded irritated. "Broadway songs aren't just any typical kind of song. I mean, they're Broadway songs. And that alone explains everything." He further explained as he threw his hands into air and he placed them back on his waist with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I know that" Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "It's just that, Broadway songs are a little to over-rated sometimes. We need to _change _it."

"Change it? Why change something that's already perfect?" Kurt protested.

"Well, change isn't really the word that I was looking for. It's more of...make it more "hippy" in a way that everyone could relate to it and just simply sing along." Blaine explained. "We need to make wise decisions. Rachel and Finn have great voices and if we want to sing at Nationals, we should probably pick a great song."

"Hm, if that's what you think then okay. But I still want to sing a Broadway song." Kurt pouted.

"We'll still sing a part of it, baby." Blaine leaned as he wrapped his hand on Kurt's waist and gave him a kiss on his head.

"So, what's your plan?" Kurt asked.

"Pick a few of this the songs that you wanted and I'll show you the power of Blaine Anderson." Blaine winked.

"Oh really now? Impress me." Kurt commanded.

"I'll certainly do something more than that." Blaine assured.

Blaine and Kurt packed their things and quickly headed over Blaine's place. Kurt was curious on what Blaine meant on showing him his "power". Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they ran across the hall, then suddenly; they bumped to Kurt's worst nightmare, David Karofsky.


	3. Facing Kurt's worst nightmare

"Well, well. If it isn't the faggot? I thought I got rid of you already." Karofsky said as he began prancing over to Kurt and Blaine with his right fist clenched while he held a slushie on the other.

Kurt seemed terrified as he held on tighter on Blaine's shirt. It was like a playback of his old memories. That same old face that completely harassed him when he stayed at McKinley simply revived the fear once again. Blaine was furious and charged near Karofsky.

"Don't you call him a faggot!" Blaine screamed with one fist directed on Karofsky's face.

"No, don't do this." Kurt pleaded as he held back Blaine with a slight pull on his shirt. "He's not worth it. Come on, let's go."

"Ha-ha. I thought so. You would chicken out like you always used too." Karofsky bragged.

"That's it!" Blaine said and he punched on Karofsky's face. But before he could, Karofsky knew what he needed to do. He quickly dodged it and grabbed Blaine's hand and grasped it with full force.

"Does this hurt, homo?" Karofsky said as he slowly began twisting Blaine's hand causing his wrist to hurt.

"Stop it, Karofsky! Don't hurt him!" Kurt screamed as he hit him with the books he held. Crying there and just looking quite terrible.

Karofsky seemed like he enjoyed this view, but deep inside, he didn't. He didn't want to see Kurt crying because deep inside, he still had feelings for Kurt. He slowly let go of Blaine's hand and stared at Kurt with eyes full of pity. He wanted to embrace him but he knew he couldn't. Blaine seized the opportunity and punched Karofsky right unto his face.

"Don't you hurt my Kurt anymore!" Blaine screamed with anger right at Karofsky's face

He seemed surprised as he fell right onto the ground 'causing his slushie to spill all over him. He held his face and it began to redden due to Blaine's hard punch. "That wasn't nice, you homo. Now, you'll pay back big time." Karofsky said as he slowly rose from his place.

"Hey! Don't you take one more step closer to them. Or else, I'll do something to you that was long overdue." Finn walked over them and glared at Karofsky as he banged on the locker just to threaten him.

"This isn't over." Karofsky said as he walked out and grabbed his things and banged on every student that was on his way.

"Are you okay, Kurt? We're you hurt or anything?" Blaine asked with his puppy eyes looking completely worried. He began on inspecting every part of Kurt just to check if he had a mild bruise or a cut or something. This drove him insane. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Kurt was physically abused by Karofsky.

"No, I'm fine." Kurt shrugged. "Thanks." He gave a little smile to Blaine and he hugged him. "You're the best boyfriend, ever." His tears began falling again. He thought to himself that with Blaine on his side, he felt safe. He knew he loved him and that was all that he needed.

Blaine hugged him back and he wrapped his arms around Kurt. He looked kind of relieved knowing that Kurt wasn't hurt at all. That made him feel better. Seeing all these, Finn slowly walked away and gave them a little space. Kurt saw all of this and decided to stop Finn.

"Hey Finn." Kurt called out.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Uhm, thanks. For defending me from Karofsky. I really appreciate it." Kurt gave him a subtle smile.

"No problem, bro. It's my job as a big brother, after all. " Finn said as he waved goodbye to them. He felt fulfilled that at last, he was able to defend Kurt. He had a small smile on his face as he began walking towards his classroom.


End file.
